


Lessons

by ngm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beer Drinking, Build up, First Kiss, M/M, Slow Burn, Teaching How to Kiss Trope, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog unwind with some 24 oz beers after a pretty solid haul and naturally Hog takes this opportunity to mess with his 'boss'.AkaJamie doesn't have much experience and Mako loves to tease him about it for some reason...





	Lessons

 

 

 

 

"--Says the man who's never been kissed! _HAH_!!!" This was another kind of Roadhog's laughs, a booming guffaw that wasn't touched by the same darkness of his battle cackles but still held a cruel edge. The massive man crushed the 24oz can of beer under his palm and it looked like a tiny, average can as it was chucked into the pile of others. 

"OIII, PISS OFF, MATE!!!" Junkrat barked back, petulance full-blown as he folded his arms over his chest. 

Tonight had been a good night! A _FABULOUS_ haul; enough loot and scratch and hell, even booze to last them through the week's end-- and it felt good to finally be synchronizing with his begrudged hoggie after so many months of abrasive bullshit. 

They'd had a few moments here or there, maybe we don't talk about bacon, perhaps we only mention the outback and Junkertown the kind reverence that came from being the children of that wasteland. The conversation about Junkrat's arm and leg had come and gone almost too flippantly like it had been a challenge that he'd **ONLY** lost the two. That had earned a solid head shake but the odd thing was that the firecracker was saltier about being an inexperienced little shit more than anything else. 

There wasn't much love left in the world for the downtrodden though that little tidbit had stuck out to Mako. Hell, even he'd found time for that kind of attention, even if it had been trite or on the battlefield. But the beautiful part about it was how it clearly twisted Fawkes all up, got him to snap his mouth shut after hissing an expletive or two. 

"S'not m'fault y'cant find someone t'kiss that vile mouth..." Hog snorted, smirking with his very exposed lower half of his face. His mask had been pulled up just enough to expose his big, scar-crossed lips, ventilator still over his nose in the event he needed a quick hit-- then pursed his lips to an 'oh' and stuck out his wide tongue, flicking at the other, yet another thing that appeared to be pierced on the older cretin. 

"Oh yeah, _RIGHT_ mate!!!" Junkrat barked back, hurling another massive looking can of beer towards the other man-- who caught it without flinching. "--like anyone's gone after YER big arse in an age!!" 

Jamie was answered with the bigger man's low laugh again, a chuckle that built into an almost purr of a noise as he popped his beer open.

"Mmmh, 'has. But s'happened. Whereas **YOU** wouldn't know what'a do, wouldja..."  Hog took a long swig of the beer, leaning back a wooden chair that looked like it wasn't doing well with bearing the weight, then boomed out another laugh. "Mmmh, poor boy... don't even know how to purse'is lips..." The bigger man teased, eyes fixed on the youth's frowning face, at his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"I would... Ya... y'don't know that..." 

Mako just laughed again, growl leaving his mouth after he finished his beer in two great sips and wiped at his chin with the back of his hand as he eyed the tensed Junker. It'd be too easy to get him right now, to coax him close and teach him a thing or two. 

"Mmmh, what d'yknow beyond jerkin' yer cock too fast?" The big bastard nearly purred, defying the other man as he adjusted his own dick, the faintest traces of a dimple peeking out from under his mask from how hard he was smirking at the other. 

"Uhhh..." Jamie's eyes flicked noticeably down before his bushy eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "Ehh.. y'know, got m'there, mate!" And his guilty grin was priceless, a little too big, a little too coy for his own good and it made an unwarranted growl leave the tank again. 

"Do I, now." Roadhog rumbled and he watched Jamie's shoulders hunch... it _almost_ made _him_ feel a little guilty... perhaps it would have at another time but to watch how quickly Rat reacted, how responsive he was only egged him on. 

"Do yuh..." Came the quick little breath from the double-amputee and his gaze flicked back to that ever-so-rarely exposed mouth and the en fuego blonde made a weak noise as he watched his bodyguard lick his bottom lip. " _Fff_...." Jamison had to bite _his_ own lip to stifle the noise, brow furrowing as it dawned on him that, it was kinda true, he didn't know where to start with a goddamned kiss and Hoggie probably wasn't gonna let him live it down. Hadn't yet. 

"C'mere." It didn't need to be said loudly or more than once and Junkrat was hobbling closer, wetting his bottom lip, keeping his almost gold eyes fixed on his partner's big belly. 

"Aww, what'dya want now, mate, more bullshi--ehhh?" Jamie was tugged closer as soon as he as within hooking distance, his brows raising again as he was pulled against the curve of that warm stomach and he swallowed almost audibly, bracing his hands on Hog's broad shoulders. "Uhhh..." 

One gargantuan, man-crushing hand moved to the bare, almost constantly damp with sweat hollow of the other's back, holding him in place as the other terrifyingly large hand grasped at a chin that could only grow stubble it seemed. Jamie's urge to wince was inherent, though he was thoroughly thrown off by how delicate the touch was, how Hog's thumb and pointer finger grazed at his jaw, tipping his head back to get a better look.

"Seems normal... _fer you_." 

Junkrat could feel how warm, how sun-cooked even the tank's fingers felt and he shuddered out of reflex again, licking his bottom lip in anticipation. 

"Ehh, it's a term used liberally..." The still slightly on-fire blonde admitted, eyes wild and wide as he stared at that half-masked face and his mouth opened again to continue his tirade of babbling but was stopped as Hog's thumb moved to press his mouth shut. 

"Too liberally." 

If it was possible for Jamie's eyes to go wider, they did, almost owlish at this point and just for a moment before his eyelids dropped and he relished in the feeling of all of this rare contact. 

"Huh... really don't know how t'kiss..." Roadhog rumbled, teasing as he grazed his thumb across the younger man's mouth and smirked... "Wouldn't be much good at it with these thin 'lil lips..." 

The breath puffed out of the skinny junker with an almost wry 'haah' of a sound, eyes flicking back open to lock on what he could of that face--- and inadvertently opened his mouth as he sucked in another breath, a barely kiss, a ghost of a gesture against the digit, teeth grazing the calloused pad. 

Mako uttered out what could only be the grunted equivalent of the work ' _fuck_ ', feeling for a fraction of a moment that this was going to spectacularly backfire on him-- should the boy find out that there were at all any ulterior motives than to just tease him... How many times had he resisted the urge to silence the youth with his hands, his mouth, his hog. "Hnn..." Another growl from the brute and he tipped his head back, wishing for a moment to take a little breather... he felt suddenly like he needed it. 

Bolstered by the noises, the ghost of a cheeky smile appeared on Junkrat's face and he pursed his lips and moved forward, an audible gesture as his mouth pressed and sealed to that thumb and then pulled back.

"Huh, keepin' secrets are we..." Mako breathed, grasping the smaller man's chin, his jaw and pulling his face closer. "Who'yeh been kissin' b'hind m'back?" Came the low growl from the massive Junker as he stared down his cohort. It was a perfect opportunity for Jamie to make a fat joke, to say something about literally how many people he could kiss behind the wall of a man and he'd be none the wiser... But it didn't come-- no, what came was the skinny freak's hands sliding from his shoulders to his neck, daring to graze his jaw. 

Hog struggled with not tensing this time, with the feeling of somebody else's hands on his skin and stubble... But Jamie wasn't somebody else, was he. 

"No'one want'sta... y'said so y'self mate..." 

"Nuh... dinna'say that... Said y'couldn't find anybody..." Was the almost haughty sounding grumble from the behemoth, tipping his head back and the elastic of his gas mask working with gravity to tumble back from the top of his head. Mako didn't make a scene of his face reveal, though the look on Jamie's face spoke a multitude of volumes. 

Yes, he had big lips. And a big nose. And dark, deep-set eyes under big eyebrows and agitatingly long eyelashes. He had scars and pits on his face, stubble and a wide double-chin that accommodated his mask quite well. 

Nothing spectacular to look at, really. 

"Y'finna learn or wut?" 

The younger man's mouth snapped shut and he nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek as his fingers flexed, knuckles cracking before his hands lightly grazed the bigger man's stubbled jaw and cheeks. That touch earned an incidental noise from Mako and he did nothing to hide it. "Mmhh..."

The look on Jamie's face in response was worth not making a fuss either. Like he'd just gotten a loot box and all of the contents were specific to him... 

"Come closer..." Mako murmured, settling back in the chair that again, creaked under his weight and adjusted the slight man enough so that he could move him closer, pulling him by his face until that pointy nose nearly nudged his. It'd be too intimate to do that just yet... but the thought hit the tank suddenly and he let out a snort, tipping his head a little to the side, eyes locking with his 'boss'' 

"Like... this, ehehe?" The little high-pitched laugh eeked past the skinny Junker's lips and he was hardly able to keep from shaking with exhilaration, anticipation, all of the -ations... and there was still a good chance that Roadhog was just deep-trolling him, going for the real, true mind-fuck. 

"Mhhh, closer..." Was the next growled command and Junkrat found himself flexing his legs, pushing that much closer until his lips brushed against the bigger man's. He let out a noise that was pure weakness, relishing in the formal contact of such a rarely touched (or seen) place. They parted just a fraction and Jamie was already smiling, not grinning, brows lowered placidly.

"Good...good. Try again." Roadhog rumbled, drawing that face back to his and holding him there as he pushed his mouth a little more firmly against those thin lips. 

The behemoth was as patient as he'd truly always been with the younger man, almost eager for the other to snap and slam against him... but it appeared his training had been paying off and as Mako pulled back, he was gifted the eager little noise of Jamison following after his mouth, leaning harder into him. 

"Better..." His hand slid from his fellow Junker's face to the middle of his back, palming his knobby spine and he smirked as yet another sound eased from the younger man. "Again." 

Those trigger-happy fingers climbed into his sweat-dampened silver hair and the tank let out another low noise, pleased with this education, the progression was quite impressive. Looks like he had a quick learner in his hands, or lap, really. 

Jamison's mouth touched his companion's and the skinny junker moaned out a higher-pitched sound of something that was like pleasure and relief combined, an almost whimper as he continued to kiss as if he was afraid he'd be told to stop soon. 

Which was unlikely. 

Hog's hands spread on the skinny man's back, clutched at him in a silently greedy fashion... It wasn't as if he'd been able to indulge in any of his desires to feel the other man, despite how often he'd found the guy plastered to his side or back, trying to climb up to his shoulders. They parted with a little noise and Mako gave into the momentary urge to press his nose to Jamie's, expecting the other to pull back. 

But he didn't. Fawkes blinked, owlish and innocent despite his lips being plump from being kissed, his cheeks a muddy pink from soot and embarrassment. And then the younger man nudged forward, brushed his nose back and grinned. 

"That's a kiss too, eh?" 

"Somethin'...like that. Yuh." Mako breathed, gazing down at his boss and giving into the urge to steal another kiss from him.


End file.
